


The Kamskis

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Rape, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Doubt, F/M, Murder, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, where the hell is this heading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: After a year of absence, Elijah's sister is finally returning home





	1. Chapter 1

Eliana hesitated before knocking on the door. A year has passed since she last saw her brother, too much had happened before they parted ways. Amanda, his mentor, had died exactly ten years ago and he had been devastated on her tenth obit, crying and drinking too much in his endeavour to cope with the reminder of the loss. She took a deep breath and watched the fog forming in the cold as she exhaled. The knock on the door echoed and it didn't take long before the large black door opened up and a RT600 appeared in the gap. She kindly smiled at Eliana.

"Welcome back, Elli. Elijah will be pleased to see you again.", Chloe joyfully greeted.

 _I'm sure he will be_ , Eliana thought to herself while she stepped inside. The huge portrait of her brother caught her attention. _Yeah the ego of my dear brother, immeasurable by earthly standards_ , she chuckled to herself. Chloe instructed her to wait while she disappeared through the door on the right of the portrait. It felt strange to be back again, it also was her home and he was her family, the only one left, her heart started beating faster, nervousness slowly took a hold of her body and mind. How would she react? How would he react? After all, she was the one who stormed off, leaving him behind. They had occasional contact during the year, but that mainly were short standard questions and answers to see if the other was still alive and doing over all okay.

"Ellie!"

Her heart skipped a beat as his voice interrupted her trail of thoughts. She looked up, seeing him treading towards her, smiling anxiously but somewhat happy. He changed quite a bit during the last year. No glasses, the hair still long and tied to a bun but shaved on the sides and he got rid of his beard. He looked more serious, more like a man instead of the playful nerd he once was.

"I missed you so much", he took another step forward and hugged her tight.

She couldn't help it, it felt so good, him close to her, feeling the warmth and softness of his body, her muscles instantly relaxed. It really was good to be back again, to be with the only one left in a world full of strangers.

"I missed you too, brother", her voice cracked as she almost couldn't handle all emotions appearing at once.

"Come, we have much to discuss after all this time", he sounded calm and content.

They moved in the living room. Eliana was a bit shocked to see a huge portrait of her on a wall. It wasn't there when she left, he must have gotten it during her absence. Elijah noticed her inspecting it.

"It was painful to watch it when you were gone, but I felt like I needed you watching over me, even if it was not the real you."

A certain painful sadness in his voice, it sounded as her being away for so long almost broke him. She suddenly felt sorry and felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she rushed to the couch.

"Eli, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, but what happened that night, I don't know, it felt...I...", she was sobbing.

He seated himself next to her and grabbed her head, fixing it to look him.

"Listen, little sister. I'm sorry too for what happened. I should have talked to you about my feelings, but I was overwhelmed by Amanda passing away. I felt so left alone, sad, like my soul was about to die and then there you were, like an angel bringing light to my darkness. You cared about me and I suddenly had an epiphany", he paused, trying to think carefully about his next words in fear to scare her away again, "there are only two Kamski left in this world, you and me and we are both quite unique, we think alike, we are brilliant and there is no one else in this world who could ever understand how we tick. We only have each other and we can never achieve true happiness with anybody else except us."

What was he doing? Why was he trying this again? Because he needed to, he assured himself, this was the only way any of them could be happy and he knew it. The year away from her almost killed him and he would absolutely sure that she felt the same. He took a deep breath, looking her deep in the eyes.

"I know we break all the conventions, but those are not for us, we are not as small minded as them, we are family and I love you, sister!"

He leaped forward, placing his lips on hers and kissing her. Eliana, perplexed by the sudden turn of the discussion, let it all happen. He was her brother and they shouldn't but he had a valid point in his argumentation. She tried to have normal relationships but they all failed as other men never fully understood her and her passions or interests, she always felt misguided until the night one year ago. It felt painful, but she actually needed to admit that she left in shame of what happened between her and her brother, shame because she liked it, shame because she honestly liked it and she never wanted to admit it...until now. She placed her arms around him, kissing him back passionately. Maybe all she needed to be truly happy was him and who cared what others thought?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elli pushed her brother back, but before he could voice out his protest, she sat on his lap, feeling his growing erection.

“We really shouldn't do this”, she quietly said before kissing him again.

Elijah unbuttoned her jacket and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently. With a playful moan she broke the kiss off and shrugged out off her clothes, unhooking her bra as her brother impatiently observed her. She could feel his cock getting harder and she smirked at him for biting his under lip out of sheer desire for her. Why did she run off missing all this for such a long time? Her hands ran along his black silken bathrobe, slowly untying the lace and letting the gown slide of his shoulders. He was so handsome with his pale skin and piercing icy blue eyes starring directly into her soul kindling her desire for him even more. She scanned his muscles, memorising every curve of his well formed body. She slightly lifted her hips as one hand rested on Elijah’s waist, while the other slipped down to cup the bulge in his boxers. He shivered and moaned at her touch. He wanted this for such a long time and he could barely stand her teasing him so much.

"I'll show you what else we shouldn't do", he cooed as he gently grabbed her waist and threw her on her back on the couch.

He stood up, removing his underwear before undressing his sister completely. Elijah sat in front of her legs, spreading them slowly before gently circling her clit with his fingers, watching her writhe.

"Elijah!", she moaned out loud, closing her eyes to fully enjoy his touch.

He responded with sticking two fingers inside her wet cooch, curling them a bit while thrusting to find the right spot.

"Please....oh fuck!", she whimpered, grabbing his hand, pulling it out of her after a few minutes.

He smirked from ear to ear, positioning him over her body, pressing the head of his dick against her before slowly entering. Both groaned and Eliana's back arched up. They both needed this and they haven't felt this good for a long time. He started pounding at a slower pace, trying to hit the spot that drove her crazy. Oh and he quickly found it again, he still knew exactly where it was as he had played out that memorable night in his toughts over and over again, touching him self during the last year. He thrusted harder, feeling his imminent orgasm.

"Mmh, Eli, I can't hold it any longer", she whined, throwing her head back, tightening around him as she climaxed.

He growled, thrusting a few more times, moaning his sister's name as he came. He let himself fall next to her on the couch, breathing hard and burying his face into the crook of her neck. He was truly contented, he felt so blessed having his sister with him again. He kissed her neck, smiling like a happy little idiot at her. Eliana retorted his smile as she felt relieved. _No more running_ , she thought to herself.

"I will never stop to give you all you need, my little sister", he panted, still a bit out of breath, "I love you so much, please never leave me again."

 

*************

 

Eliana was on her way to visit a peculiar friend of hers. She wasn't just the two years younger sister of the "Man of the Century", no, she just was a younger version of the nerd that was her brother. While he was busy developing all kinds of different androids, she set herself a quite challenging project. Fascinated by all kinds of police work, she wanted to create a unique model, an android detective, ready to be sent out any time to help the policemen solve crimes and keep the cities safe. Cyberlife planned its release in August this year, leaving her about six month to finish her project. The android was practically finished, but nevertheless Eliana felt nervous and tried to test him as much as possible before he was made official.

 

She entered her workshop in the basement of the Cyberlife tower where she was immediately greated by her android prototype.

"Good morning Miss Kamski!", he zealously smiled, "How are you today?"

"Hello RK800. I'm fine, what about you?", she replied as she took off her jacket and started the terminal on her desk.

"I would describe my condition as ready and eager to be of service. What are we going to do today?"

He always sounded so polite and warm, alhtough, something was missing, that little spark of personality that made the difference between a human and an android.

"How about choosing a name for you? I don't want to call you by your number all the time.", she moved up to him, "but you will choose the name yourself. How do you want to be called?".

His LED went from blue to yellow and a confused expression spread across his face.

"It is not in my program to accomplish such a task."

"Well then forget relying on your program and think about a name that you would like to have, something you'd identify with", she challenged him.

The LED on his temple now switched constantly between red and yellow and he started to fumble around on his jacket.

"I...I can't, Miss Kamski. I'm a machine, designed to accomplish a task."

There was a spark of insecurity in his voice. He truly meant what he said and yet another question began to rise deep in him. Could he really define who he is by choosing a name on his own? On the other hand, choosing a name was also just a task to accomplish, so he could be perfectly capable of doing so. Eliana stepped closer, taking his hands, holding them tight.

"Don't think too much, just take a figurative breath and tell me a name you like and want to be called with."

He felt so calm when she touched him, her soft skin against his immediately stabilised his running programs at once.

"Connor", he said in a low voice, "I want to be called Connor", his voice became louder as he saw her smiling at him.

"Connor, hm, Connor the android detective. I really like the sound of it."

His thirium pump skipped a beat as she beamed at him, still holding his hands. He was just a machine, but as soon as he was with his creator, with Eliana, he seemed to detect strange occurances in his software. Nothing harmful, nothing to be worried about, a human would describe it as a good feeling, but, for now, he preferred to not let her know about it. Surely it would pass with time and it was nothing that could prevent him from executing his detective tasks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn this turned out a bit darker than I actually thought^^

“A bit less than six months until the presentation”, Eliana smiled at Connor, “are you excited to be shown to the world?”

Connor’s LED turned yellow, searching through his software for anything that could be defined as excitement.

“Will I need to go somewhere else if the presentation is successful?”, he didn’t even know why he asked this, it just popped up in his mind and blurted out.

That was almost human like, he thought, I need to run a diagnostic search to identify the source of this behaviour, he almost noticed something creeping up his mind, something a human would describe as fear. Is this part of my program to act more like them or is this an error? Stop these thoughts, now! His LED quickly jumped to red before going back to blue. Eliana didn’t notice any of this as she was quickly replying to a few messages on her phone. After sending the last message, she looked back at the android.

“If this will be a success, I imagine that you will be send to the police department for a test run. Cyberlife is just a manufacturer after all, we weren’t able to test your skills in the real environment yet, you still need to experience true crime, true police officers at work before…”, she suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

“Before what?”, Connor asked.

Eliana shook her head, “Nothing, forget it, we’re not even close to this point yet.”

He analysed her body, all sensors indicated that she was either lying or trying to avoid a sensible subject, but he would not investigate further, his creator told him forget it and he would obey. They turned around the corner into a smaller alley and just as they reached the end, two hooded figures appeared and blocked their way.

“Well, well, what have we here”, the one on the left said with a slight amusement in his dark voice.

The one on the right grabbed Eliana, pushing her against the wall, grabbing her arms tight so she couldn’t move. Connor wanted to jump to her aid when suddenly felt a stinging blow on his head forcing him down on his knees. His programming shouted in his head to never ignore one attacker in a potential dangerous situation, how could he forget such a simple but important rule? He bobbed up again, charging with clenched fists at this aggressor.

*********************

Elijah was standing at window, sipping occasionally at the whiskey filled glass in his hand while Chloe lazily floated in the swimming pool. His gaze trailed over the outlines of the buildings on the other side of the lake. His Eliana was in one of those streets, doing her usual rounds with her android before getting home, but this time, home was here with him. The sweet mist of the alcohol slowly shrouded his mind, the yearning for his sister calmly drifting away, only leaving behind a craving. He closed his eyes, trying to envision the luscious happenings of yesterday evening. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost smell her floral perfume indulging his senses, her soft warm skin caressing him, it was as she was here right now, touching him, stroking him.

“Do you like that Elijah?”

Chloe's mellow but lifeless voice instantly ripped him out of his lascivious thoughts and he tumbled forwards, dropping his glass that shattered an instant later on the floor. He stared baffled at Chloe as, due to his growing intoxication, it took him a few minutes to realise what actually happened. Elijah staggered towards his android, snatching her held out hand, twirling her around and throwing her against the window. An accrued anger carved its way from the depths of his mind, moving his hand to Chloe's throat, choking her.

“Don't.you.ever.dare.to.touch.me.again!”, he slurred, “there is only one person that may touch me!”

*********************

His fist landed on the other one's nose, hurling him backwards on a trash barrel.

“Get your hands off me!” Eliana yelled, kicking out a foot.

The hooded attacker pressed himself against her, pushing his knee between her legs to spread them while he started rubbing his loin against her. Her heart thundered in her chest, she knew what was about to happen and she struggled harder to free herself from his grip. He pressed harder against her, freeing his right hand which he moved under her clothes, starting to squidge her breasts. She bawled at the top of the voice until her aggressor slumped to the ground. She stared into Connor's hazel brown eyes. His forehead was slightly cracked from which blue blood extravasated, ran down his face and dripped from the tip of his nose. His shaking hands pulled his creator close to him.

“Eliana, are you okay? I'm...I'm so sorry...I...too slow...program error....sorry”, he stuttered, still trembling and hugging her tight.

She never saw him like this, he seemed perturbed and for the first time, he didn't address her with her last name. At the beginning he often failed some tasks, but he learned from mistakes and adjusted, as any machine would. On his first real test mission with the police after setting his programs up, he even was part of a hostage situation that turned out badly for the victim, he wasn't satisfied with the result, but as usual he recalculated and adjusted his programming to avoid further failures. This seemed so different, his reactions seemed too human and a sudden feeling arose in Eliana. _What if_ , she almost felt stupid to even think this, _he is indeed feeling something?_ He seemed more and more....off when she was around, not in a bad way, but like he was actually developing emotions, feelings instead of just emulating them. She gently placed her hands on his head, fixing it so he needed to look at her.

“Listen to me, Connor!”, her voice was still shaky, “you did NOT fail! You saved me, nothing serious happened and I have to thank you for that!”

His eyes welled up with tears. _She is too kind, I don't deserve her_ , his mind rattled, _I am only a machine....But_ , it popped up from the back of his head, _she created you, you are of great worth, she made you for her. But I can't....go for it Connor_ , it echoed back. He closed his eyes and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips and all over sudden all his thoughts, doubtful or not, were blown away, he felt like, for once, his program was finally running smoothly and he was doing exactly what he wanted and needed to do.

*********************

Elijah stepped back, his hazy eyes fixed on Chloe's inanimate body lying on the floor. His mind was too dull to process what he had just done. He first looked at the white spot on her neck and then back at this hand, both had about the same size. Thirium dripped out of her nose and her lifeless eyes looked reproachfully at him. He shook his head, I can't...I would not...tears formed in the corner his eyes. He did kill his Chloe, he punished her for doing something he told her to do. _You wanted her to help you_ , his thoughts taunted him. _But that was before my sister was back in my life_ , he mentally replied. _And you never told Chloe, no, you preferred to destroy your only friend, you, Elijah Kamski, are a monster!_ He fell on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Elli, please....”, wept, “I need you, Ellie.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah heaved Chloe’s body on the table in his atelier in the basement. He left her there for the moment, first he needed to clean upstairs before his sister would return. Eliana shouldn’t see the monster that broke free from him, not now that she finally gave in to their love, he just couldn’t risk losing her again.

“Ouch”, he hissed as the blood poured from his hand.

 _I need to be more careful_ , he thought, cleaning up the rest of the shattered glass. After all the evidence of murder was eliminated, Elijah settled himself back in his atelier with a bottle of whiskey, silently watching his android’s lifeless body as he gulped down half of the drink. _How should I fix this_ , it echoed from his mind, _you messed up big time_. He looked at the clock on the wall and realised that it was already past midnight and there was still no sign of his beloved Eliana. He started typing a message on his phone but before he was able to send it, the whisky lulled his mind as he fell asleep on the chair in his atelier.

****************************

Connor was playing with a coin, spinning it on every finger before flipping it from one hand to another. Eliana watched him silently, still trembling from the attack in the streets and the kiss. What on earth was he thinking, kissing her like that after nearly being beaten to death, she would put her money on the fact that his reaction was not related to any command in his program. _Maybe he deviated due to the shock_ , her mind tried to calm itself. Connor, now observing his creator, flicked the coin again and caught it between two fingers.

“You seem preoccupied”, he said calmly.

How could he be so composed after all this?

“The kiss….”, she hesitated for a moment, “why did you kiss me? Did you have any errors in your software? Do I need to check your coding again?”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow, his brows furrowing.

“I…I don’t actually think it was an error”, he tried to ignore every warning that tried to prevent him from continuing, “I wanted to kiss you.”

His vision turned red as a wall seem to appear in front of him. His body remained still as a digitalised version of him stood up and started to pull it down. With every punch a new message popped up. ERROR! He gave it another stroke with his fist. STOP! He jumped up, gripped the top wall and pulled as hard as he could. DON’T! He kicked it with his foot and the wall shattered into millions of tiny pieces as the red vanished.

“I’ve become aware of feelings, feelings for you. I kissed you because I might love you!”, it blurted out of him.

Eliana’s eyes widened in shock. Did her android just confessed being in love, being capable of feeling emotions? She shook her head, not noticing that Connor walked towards her. She looked up startled as she felt his hands on her shoulders. He did the one thing no android was supposed to do, he deviated from his programming despite all the securities her brother and she installed to prevent the exact same thing. But the worst about all this happening seemed to be the fact that it didn’t matter to her, she seemed somewhat content with his confession. His hazel brown eyes stared directly into hers and seemed to trap her body, she couldn’t move anymore, lost in his beautiful eyes, drowning in a sea of the latest insecurities and incidents. Connor pulled her towards him and pressed her head against his chest as she sobbed.

“It’s okay, Eliana.”, he tried to soothe her, in vain.

Tears ran down her cheeks and her body trembled. She could feel his calm but it didn’t affect her, her body slipped out of his hug and sank to the floor. Images of her brother, the attackers on the street and the android kissing her flickered in an endless loop on her mind, bashing violently at her sanity. _What am I supposed to do_ , she tried to intervene, _how am I supposed to react, to solve, to remain, to_ ….her mind went silent. The silence that befell her now was almost unbearable, the sudden emptiness that engulfed her felt like…like a bittersweet nothing. Connor pulled her from the floor and laid her down on the couch she placed years ago in her office to make the long working night more comfortable at the Cyberlife tower. He sat next to her, watched her fall asleep from exhaustion and wondered what would happen now. He clearly deviated and he didn’t know what that would mean. Something inside him wanted to be reset, deviancy was nothing he wished for and he wanted to function perfectly, but, and the certainty in him took over unanticipatedly, he somehow cherished this hunch of love and he wouldn’t want to give it up as he could not precisely calculate the possibility of being loved back by Eliana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it's time again for some tiny bit of smut and some heartache and yearning :)

It was around five when Eliana came back home. Her back hurt from the few hours fitful sleep on the couch and she felt anxious for leaving Connor alone at the office, but what other choice did she have at the moment. Until she had figured out how to handle his deviant behaviour, they needed to proceed as usual. She knew Cyberlife’s policy all too well, after all she and Elijah had set it up, so she simply couldn’t risk letting them know about Connor’s recently developed unrequited emotions. _Recently…unrequited huh?,_ her mind replied sarcastically. She went to her brother’s bedroom and looked at the empty bed. _Maybe he just worked down in the atelier and was too tired to come upstairs_ , she tried to calm the raising worries. With halting steps Eliana moved downstairs, taking a deep breath before pushing the door to the atelier open. Her heart was pounding in her chest and qualms invaded her mind. Her eyes darted to the table where Chloe’s inanimate body was lying. Eliana let out a relieved sigh as soon as she didn’t see any damages on the android’s body. _He was just upgrading or adjusting her_ , her thoughts soothed, _silly me, why should I be worried?_ She moved towards Elijah, who was snoring drunkenly on the chair, an empty whiskey bottle at his feet. _You should worry more about his drinking habits than about him being able to do anything bad to his androids or anyone else_ , she scolded herself. She stood before him, watching him silently for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, she let out a small laughter, he also did look a bit ridiculous hanging on the chair like a sack of potatoes, the head fallen back, parted lips and his loose hair with some strands sticking to his rosy cheeks. He made her heart sing every time they were with each other, _maybe this is right after all_ , she smiled gently at him and began to undress. She knelt before him and slowly tugged down his briefs. Elijah champed noisily for a brief moment before resuming his drunk snoring. Eliana eyed his still slag cock and slowly licked up his shaft to the tip, being rewarded by a cursory hiss of her brother. She took its head into her mouth and bobbed up and down.

Elijah opened his eyes, moaning, trying to adjust his blurred vision and attempted to regain his memory from the previous night.

“Ellie”, he breathed.

The surroundings gradually took shape and his brain began to perceive what had been and got a glimpse of what was actually happening in this very moment. His eyes widened and darted over to Chloe’s body, his tensed muscles relaxed a bit at the lack of Thirium which had evaporated over time. His gaze drifted down his body, seeing Eliana’s head between his legs. _This is good_ , he pondered, _this is perfect, my lovely Ellie is back with me_. He grabbed her hair, pushed her head down and bucked his hips, groaning her name over and over again. She hummed in appreciation, working her way down his length in a sudden teasingly slow pace.

“Elli, I…”, he moaned, bucking his hips again and thrusting hard three times.

She could feel his cock twitch in her mouth and an awfully sweet taste tingled on her tongue as he came. She leaned back, licked around, but some of creamy white cum trickled from the side of her lips. Light-headed, Elijah gazed satisfied at the desirous view below: his beautiful sister blushed and sultry, aroused and marked by him. She is mine, he smiled, and she will always be mine, mine alone. He grasped her chin and pulled her close to him, licking the last dripping of his cum from her lips before kissing her fondly.

“You are the most precious human, I love you with all my heart, my little sister”

Eliana beamed with joy, after all she has been through, he could give her a certain security she would never find anywhere else. He was her family, her big brother, her lover and her beacon in the darkness, shielding her from the cruelty of the world.

“I love you too”, she susurrated.

***************************

 _I shouldn't have let her go_ , it popped up in Connor's head, _how could I protect her if I need to remain here?_ He fiddled with his coin, spinning it on one finger before flipping it hectically from one hand to another. He felt something that humans would describe as being nervous, maybe already anxious, it was like the stomach he didn't have churned, he longed for his creator, he missed her soft lips on his, her sweet smell, her angelic voice, he wanted, no, he needed her back with him again. He jumped from the chair he was sitting on, placing the coin back in the pocket of his jacket and he paced up and down the room, moving like a caged animal. For the first time since his activation, he longed to escape the tower, all over sudden it felt like he didn't belong in here anymore. _I'm alive, I feel, I...I..._ his mind halted, _I'm in love_ . He shook his head emphatically, _no I'm a machine, I belong here with the other machines and it is my duty to wait until she will be back_. He sat down on the chair, despite all his sensors demanding to do otherwise.

“I will shut down and wait!”, he commanded himself, “she will be back! I will wait!”, his LED spinning fast, jumping between yellow and red.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where the hell is this heading? I don't know, the idea just plopped up in my head....probably going to hell for this one xD  
> Welcome to the Lannisters...eeeehm...Kamskis^^


End file.
